Adele's Request
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: Republished by request of Dani Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Adele POV**

"I am told you are an honorable man. I came hoping you would help me." The powerful, handsome, vampire across from me gives no sign of reaction but I can sense the spark in his interest.

"What is it you believe I can assist you with, Mrs. Stackhouse?" he asks with much more patience and politeness than I expected.

"Please call me Adele."

"Of course Adele, and you may call me Eric." he smiles as if amused by my manners.

"I am not long for this world, Eric. I have spent the better part of the last 20 years protecting my granddaughter and grandson. You see when I was much younger; I fell in love with a fairy and we bonded. He was very handsome and very romantic. Neither of us thought of the consequences of our union. My lover, it turns out, was a prince of fae. His family is very powerful and still rules, as I understand, however royal relation came with royal enemies. Fintan and I did our best to protect our family but we lost both of our children and their spouses to the water fae. The war in Faery has only grown more brutal over the last two decades. Fintan was killed this morning….. I never met Prince Niall Brigant but Fintan was very insistent that his father never have power over our grandchildren, particularly, our granddaughter. She is very special. My bloodline has carried powers of the mind for centuries. Not everyone or even every generation was blessed with these gifts but my granddaughter not only contains the powers of the mind but she also has an essential spark brighter than Niall's, if Fintan's assessment is accurate." I can tell the perfectly composed vampire in front of me is anxious to know the rest. "I fear Eric, with my grandchildren unprotected that Fintan's relatives may whisk them away, and I cannot even fathom what may happen then. I understand that you are one of the oldest vampires in North America, respected by the supernatural community, feared by the fae, petrifying in battle, and wise in political and business matters. You Mr. Northman are just what I need for my grandchildren. They are educated, trained in combat, cautious, and so many other wonderful things, but for all that I could give them, I cannot give them experience. They have been raised on a remote homestead in Bon Temps with little contact to the greater world and no contact with the supernatural world except for what we taught them and the brief brushes through breeches of security over the years. You and I both know naivety and inexperience will get you killed quickly in our world." His eyebrows are raised. I know he understands what I am asking and that I am not finished. "I understand I will not be around long enough to repay you personally for the favor I ask of you and I am told that you are in no great need of financial compensation therefore I offer something that can never be bought; my granddaughter's hand in pledging." His eyebrows are going to pop off of his forehead any moment. "Please, I understand you have questions, but let an old lady finish." His smirk has returned. "A pledging with my granddaughter could be very beneficial. My grandchildren will have the protection and guidance I seek for them and you shall have two brilliant allies, as Jason goes where Sookie goes. I have had Mr. Cataliades prepare a pledging contract. I will allow you to meet my grandchildren; if after you meet them you are amenable to my request then we can discuss the details of the contract. Now, please ask away."

 **Eric POV**

Ask away? Where do I begin? Mind powers, fae, enemies, a Sookie, pledging?

"Mrs. Stackhouse, let me make sure I understand this correctly. You are joining your bonded in the Summerlands and are afraid to leave your grandchildren behind, alone, because they are descendants of the ruling prince of fae and you fear he may put them in harm's way. Your solution to this problem is to pledge your granddaughter, who is a powerful part fae with mind powers, to me a powerful vampire. I am correct?"

"You seem to have the gist of it. Before you decide, I know you can taste the truth of my words, so you know to believe me when I say, while I would be very grateful for your help it may be you in the end thanking me." She is correct I can taste the truth of her words and I cannot recall ever being more intrigued than I am right now. It cannot hurt to meet this young fae and I wonder what she is capable of?

"For your honesty Adele, I will return the courtesy and admit that I have never been more curious than I am right now. I agree to meet your grandchildren. Is tonight agreeable?" I hope she agrees because I am wrought with interest.

"It is. I am going straight home from here. You may follow me if you wish or you may meet me at this address." She hands me a piece of paper that has an address and small map drawn on it.

"I will meet you there in one hour and I must say that I feel rather honored that a fine lady such as yourself would consider me for such an important task, whether we reach an accord or not." I bowed and kissed her hand then had Pamela escort her to her car.

I really had other plans this evening, hell, the club has not even opened yet, but this situation has captured my attention. It is mere chance that I met Adele in the parking lot when I arrived. She arrived just as I was getting out of my car and I was unable to refuse her the audience she requested.

I have not heard stories of individuals with mind powers in centuries. Dealing with the fae could prove very dangerous but it may take them a while to notice I have two fairies hidden in my retinue.

 **Sookie POV**

I have never been so scared or unsure in my life. Grandpa died and Gran will leave us soon. We have always known about their bond and knew that one would join the other if anything should happen to one of them. It is romantic in a way but my heart does not hurt the less for the loss. What I had never thought of before is what we would _do_ if Grandpa and Gran ever left us. Gran told us today that she had hoped she would not need to leave us so soon. She also asked us to trust her. We have never had reason not to but then she told us her concerns and plan. We had never considered being snatched away to some other realm and we had certainly never considered an alliance with a vampire. I have never had a boyfriend before so a supernatural marriage to a powerful vampire seemed like a big jump for me. Kinda' like going from never riding a bike to jumping on a Harley and attempting a cross country ride at top speed. It seemed and still seems out of my league. Jason is more worried than I am. He is just sure Gran's friend will end us or abuse us.

I hear Gran's car pull up the drive and I run to greet her. I will do whatever she asks of me and be grateful that she has been considerate enough to make arrangements for our protection and happy that I have had time to say all I would have regretted not saying had she passed suddenly.

Right behind her old car, is the sleek Cadillac I recognize as Mr. Cataliades's car. He emerges more quickly than my dear Gran and rushes to assist her from the car. I would have done so myself, had he not rushed to do so; I am pleased to see such nice manners in people.

"Mr. Cataliades how nice of you to visit; I am so pleased to see you." I am not sure if his presence is good or bad.

"Do not worry my dear. Your grandmother invited her friend here to meet you and your brother. If you all feel favorably about entering into a contract, then I will be available to prepare a legally binding agreement tonight." I understood what he did not speak but said so clearly; this needed to be done as soon as possible because our time is nearly out. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

We climbed the steps to our family home and proceeded into the kitchen. All of our most important talks have taken place in the kitchen and it was only fitting to continue this way. The four of us had just sat down with our preferred refreshment when there was a loud knock on the front door. Gran, Jason, and the demon all looked at me. I was so nervous, but I forced myself to move to the foyer. I opened the door slowly but proudly; greeting our guest with as much decorum as my Gran's sense of hospitality demanded.

"Good evening, please come in. You must be Mr. Northman." I spoke kindly as I opened the door then closed it behind him when he entered.

 **Eric POV**

I took care of a little business then flew to Bon Temps. I found Adele's home easily with my view. The house is backed by a swamp and surrounded on the other sides by dense forest. A long drive way leads to a well-manicured lawn, flourishing garden, and a well preserved, large, early 19th century farm house. I approached the house, listening to the movement inside, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door was slowly opened by the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric POV**

I never thought for a moment at the center of this whole situation would be an angel. Could Adele really be serious, she would really pledge a being so precious, to me? Her appearance, the glow around her and her scent all attract me, but the smile on her face and the emotion in her eyes trap me. I smell the demon lawyer is here and it reinforces this as reality. She invites me in and closes the door behind me.

"I am indeed Mr. Northman, please call me Eric. Would you be Sookie?"

Please say yes, please say yes. "Yes, Eric, I am Sookie. It is lovely to meet you. Thank you for considering my grandmother's proposal." She is thanking me? This wonderful little star is thanking me.

"Sookie, I assure you the pleasure is all mine. Perhaps we should join Mr. Cataliades and your family to discuss things." I put my hand out and she places her small delicate hand in my much larger rougher one and I fold her hand into the crook of my arm and place my left hand over hers, then escort her to the meeting.

"Oh! You know who is here, can you read minds too?"

Read minds? Shit, she can read minds? Is she reading mine now! Adele did say mind powers. "No, I cannot read minds. I can smell the demon lawyer, and I can hear all three of them in the other room. When one is made vampire all of their senses are enhanced sight, smell, sound, taste,….." I stroke one finger down the side of her breathtaking face "touch." She inhales sharply and her cheeks blush the tastiest shade of red.

She shakes herself out of her stupor and beams at me. "Gran mentioned vampire's enhanced senses but you are the first I have ever met. Thank you for reminding me of my lessons."

"Again, my pleasure. Now let us begin our discussion." I escort her to the kitchen where Cataliades, Adele, and, what must be, Jason. Are they twins? The boy is as attractive as Sookie but he does not share her glow or draw. Sookie is magnetizing.

The interior of their home is like stepping back in time 160 years; the colors, the fabrics, the furniture; all old, all original, but impeccably maintained. We were all seated at a large kitchen table. Mr. Cataliades began pulling papers from his brief case, Jason was glaring at me, Adele was smiling pleasantly, and Sookie, who I chose to sit next to, was still blushing and looking at her hands.

Adele cleared her throat and began speaking. "You all know why we are here. Eric I believe you know everyone now except my grandson Jason. Jason this is Mr. Eric Northman." We shook hands, not because either of us wanted to but because Adele expected it.

"Jason it is good to meet you."

"You too" he replied sharply. I am not sure of his problem but I guess I would not want me pledging to my sister either.

"Alright, then" Adele began speaking again "Is everyone present in agreement on what must be done?"

Three yes's sounded around the table.

"Good then let us skip 'ifs' and discuss terms." She turned to face Sookie and Jason more directly. "It was the wish of your Grandfather and I that you two want for nothing. This includes things as well as money. I will allow Mr. Cataliades to distribute these assets to you in a few days. Even split between the two of you your inheritance is quite sizeable. Please allow Mr. Cataliades to assist you in arranging your accounts to your best advantage. He is completely trustworthy and has always been very good to our family." She turns to me. "Eric, I have already spoken with Mr. Cataliades about a few assets I would like to turn over to you. One I believe you will be particularly interested in is the controlling interest in Takai Corp, the inventors of blood substitutes; they hold the patents for all the blood substitutes available on the market." What time warp did I wake up in? Have the gods decided to rain down gifts upon me?

"Adele, that is quite a surprise and very unnecessary."

"There is one stipulation and that is, should anything happen to you that stock will be turned back over to Sookie or the oldest of my existing descendants. It shall then continue to pass to my oldest existing descendant."

"Now, onto the pledging. Eric please explain what that entails and the requirements for your protection so that my grandchildren understand the agreement they are entering. I have shed some light but I am smart enough to know I do not know everything." I do really wish I had known this woman longer.

"A pledging of a vampire to any supernatural is the equivalent of marriage. A pledging usually lasts for 100 years, during which time both parties will be loyal to each other. Many pledgings are made for political reasons and sometimes pledged couples only spend one or two evenings a year together. A vampire may only be pledged to one person at a time, though pledged couples are not necessarily faithful to each other. As I said some pledgings are purely for political reasons and both people involved maintain their own pets or lovers. A pledged couple is protected by the council in that it is second only to a bonded couple in seriousness of the relationship. To harm or separate a bonded from their partner has a penalty of final death. A pledging between us will solidify your political alliance with me and establish your place in my retinue."

"Excuse me Eric, but what is a bond and what would our place be in your retinue?" Such a clever girl.

"A bond is formed when a vampire and another exchange blood. If this is done three times then a permanent blood bond is formed. The bond allows the two people involved to sense each other's location and emotions, but they can also influence each other's emotions and moods. Bonding is even rarer than pledging and therefore I do not know much. I also understand that each bond is different based on the parties involved. To answer your other question, I have not yet decided your place in my retinue. I am sure it would be wise for us to spend some time with each other so that I may discern your talents, pleasures, and weaknesses. This way you are placed in a position that will both encourage your strengths and test your weaknesses. You will both be paid for whatever position you hold and you will both be kept close to me so that I may protect you but also so that you may learn more. I am a sheriff in the vampire hierarchy and subject to all kinds of supernatural bullshit; you will both have unlimited learning opportunities. This brings me to my first requirement. You will both need to move to my home in Shreveport. We can arrange to have this property maintained but it would be unwise to be separated during this upheaval and transition. Also, while Jason may eventually take a lover; Sookie, you and I will be pledged and I will not share what is mine. Lastly you must both acknowledge my ownership of you; to this end I will need Jason to have just a few drops of my blood so that other supes can smell that he is a part of me and under my protection. In the vampire world everything is owned. If it is not claimed then it is taken. You will both be treated with respect but I cannot allow you to undermine me and especially never in front of other vampires, understood?"

Sookie and Jason faced each other and stared at each other for a few minutes. It was obvious after only a few moments they were having a silent conversation. I am not sure what has me more excited, her fae blood, her beauty, or the talents she has hidden.

"May I ask a few other questions Eric?" Sookie asked flushed after her silent conversation with Jason.

"Absolutely, dear heart." I cannot stop calling her pet names. Perhaps it is to imitate physical petting I also desire to share with her.

"What type of pledging shall we have? Can Jason pledge with us, he is my twin, we go everywhere together? Can we as fairies claim you as our vampire? How do you feel about bonding? And will you be mine as I am yours?"

Wow, those were some brilliant questions and more than I had expected. In order to answer her I must understand my own mind and heart. I want her. I have only known her for a few hours, yet the very thought of another touching her or holding her enrages me. I have never felt this way before. Then it dawned on me. I had thought it before, the gods raining gifts on me, and who am I to refuse or interfere with what the gods have planned.

"That depends, dear heart. We could both bond and pledge creating a union that is unbreakable by any force and any attempts to harm our union would be met with death. A union such as this would last forever. A union such as this would require much loyalty, faithfulness, trust, honesty, and strength to last an eternity. I realize with your fae blood that you may live a very long time. If we bonded you would exist as long as I did, as long as neither of us were killed, we could live forever together. We can't create a pledge that encompassed all three of us; it would be unwise to limit ourselves and Jason in that way. There may be a time that Jason will wish to align himself with someone, whether for political or more personal reasons. Jason will be protected by his place in my retinue and my blood in him letting others know he is under my protection. I could both bond and pledge with Jason instead of you but I do not think any of s would like that and it is my understanding you are at a greater risk of being taken by your fae relatives due to your spark and magic. Yes, fairies can claim a vampire as theirs. I do not understand all that it entails but I believe a fairy bite during a moment of passion with a fae and they can mark their chosen mate. I also understand that just as a supernatural would smell a vampire's blood in a vampire's bonded, a supernatural can smell the mark of the fae on a fae's bonded. Finally, how do I feel about bonding? Well, I had never considered it until you opened your front door and it is all I have thought about since arriving but I did not, and do not want to pressure you into taking steps you are not ready for. Bonding is not something that has to be decided tonight, but rest assured it is your decision, though I am very willing." Sookie and Jason resume their silent conversation. I am dying to know what they are saying almost as much as I wish to know all that they are capable of.

Adele clears her throat and draws everyone's attention. "I believe we have reached an agreement. Mr. Cataliades?"

"I have the pledging papers right here. I can have these filed with the council tonight. I will make an appointment with your progeny, Northman, to go over the financials with each of you and to prepare contracts for their employment with you. You and Sookie need to sign right here." He points and oversees our signing, and then the document disappears. Demon magic is one of the many reasons this man is worth the exorbitant rates he charges; I am sure the council has our pledging contract in hand. "Alright, that has all of that taken care of. Now you must have the pledging ceremony to make it official but no one may dispute or interfere with your plans now."

"A ceremony?" she asked.

"Yes dear heart, I am sorry if I was overly vague. This is one of the things that make a wedding and a pledging similar; there is a ceremony with a priestess, guests, formal attire, white dress, and a party afterward."

"I get to wear a white dress and dress up and dance?"

"You may plan it however you like. You and my child, Pam, may make the arrangements if it pleases you. She knows the customs and is an artist at arranging events."

Just as Mr. Cataliades is bowing over Adele's hand and saying his goodbyes, Sookie and Jason finish another silent conversation, when Sookie bursts out with "Call it whatever you want but a marriage is a marriage and I only intend to do it one time. Therefore I wish to have the bond and I want a real pledging not one with a time limit. If we are doing this it should be all the way.

The gods are indeed showering me with gifts; it is the only answer for all that has just fallen into my arms and heart this night.

Cataliades smiles as if he knew this would be the outcome. He glances at me "Is this acceptable to you Mr. Northman?"

"I am pleased you feel this way Sookie, and will endeavor to be a worthy bonded" I reply still holding her hand from when she let me in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's POV**

I know tonight will be very difficult for my Sookie and her brother. Adele informed us last night, before we convened for the night, that she would be joining Fintan, the following day. I made arrangements for Bobby Burnham to be available to Sookie and Jason. He would handle moving any of their belongings they wanted to Shreveport and would bring them to my Shreveport home when they were ready. If they were not here when the sun set I would join them in Bon Temps and bring them to Shreveport myself.

I am really pleased that Adele had the foresight to use Cataliades to handle these affairs. He brilliantly suggested that we make known Sookie and Jason's true identities to the Council but make it clear in our paperwork that we are keeping that under wraps. This way the Council will be fully informed of our arrangement from the beginning. The Council will not wish to cause any difficulties between races and will therefore do their best to honor Sookie and Jason's choices, as well as Adele's wishes. I imagine the vampires sitting on the Council will find it a feather in their hats that two royal fae descendants are willingly tying themselves to a vampire. Also, Niall is believed to hold a seat on the Council. He will be made aware of their situation then the ball is in his court. It would have been very unwise to keep their true identities from either the Council or Niall; this way will most likely gain the protection and positive attention of two very powerful forces. Despite all of this it would be best if we complete the blood bond immediately. It is telling enough that Adele wished to keep them hidden from their own kin after all.

I checked the preparations for their wing of my home before I headed for Bon Temps. I wish for Sookie to stay with me eventually but she will need some space of her own. My live in maid, Iona, has been busy most of last night and today. I informed her when I returned from meeting with the twins that two very important people would be coming to stay with us. Iona was ecstatic to have more people to take care of and immediately set about like a tornado. She cleaned each room of the wing they would inhabit, stocked every room with anything she could think they may need, washed curtains, changed linens, bought groceries, and everything else she could think to do to accommodate two guests.

 **Jason's POV**

Gran left. I thought Grandpa dying was the worst day of my life, but Gran leaving was it. Gran had always been the one to comfort us, to guide us with gentle words. She and Sookie represented all that is good in my life. Plus with Gran gone we are now in the care of some vampire. He seems alright enough and Gran gave him a glowing recommendation but I just can't help feeling nervous about this whole situation. Sookie told me not to worry. She read his emotions and they were positive and she said she had a dream and everything would be fine. We'll see. I have to trust Sookie though, she's all I have left and she ain't ever lied to me.

 **Sookie's POV**

The weight of the world is heavy on my shoulders. In just a few days I have lost the guiding lights in my world. My life is changing, quickly and drastically. All of these changes make me nervous. I have to trust my dreams though. My dreams have been warning me and comforting me all my life. I did not know the guardian Gran would select for us. I did not know that my dreams were telling me about him. Then I opened the front door and the pieces fell into place. I knew in that moment how important it was to ally ourselves with him. It is no coincidence that Gran selected as our guardian the very man that I saw in my dreams. I shared the dream with Jason when he questioned the brightness of our plan. He placed his trust with me though reluctantly.

I had been sitting on the porch for hours when Eric pulled down our drive. Jason joined me on the porch before Eric exited his large vehicle. No words were needed. My brother and I stood, hands clasped together. We stepped off the porch and turned back to look at it together. Mr. Cataliades would help us arrange for the upkeep of our home. Eric said we could come back here, but Jason and I both knew this was us leaving. We may come back and visit sometime but this was no longer our home without Gran and Grandpa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric's POV**

I can feel their sorrow, it is palpable. I wish there were something I could say but I know after all my long years that no words can replace what has been taken from them. I decide to skip the lame lines of solace and hope they appreciate truth.

"I must do some work this evening at our bar, Fangtasia, before we go home for the night. I realize a noisy bar is not an ideal venue for you both right now but I am hoping that your need for a few drinks will override your irritation with my poorly timed schedule."

I am not sure if it was my delivery or if they really like my suggestion, but they both begin laughing hysterically. Sookie finally, after drying her eyes, looks into my confused face.

"Eric I think a noisy bar and a few drinks are just what we need." Jason calms down in the back seat and we are all silent the rest of the drive.

When we arrive at Fangtasia Sookie and Jason are taking in the sight like we are entering a theme park. They are pointing and sniggering. It is very annoying really because they are keeping the dialogue to themselves. I clear my throat as I pull into my parking spot.

"Sorry Eric. We are so use to having our own conversations we sometimes forget to be polite." The sincerity in her eyes is disarming and I cannot think of a clever response so I just nod.

"We shall go in through the employee entrance and go to my office first. I want you both to meet Pam, my child, before going to the floor. While you are on the floor pay attention to the various employees so that you may tell me what position you wish to work at our bar."

"Eric you keep saying 'our' bar; I thought you owned it." Jason spoke up confused.

"It includes my progeny, and now you two as well. You are both now mine and it only makes sense that what is mine is yours." I reply hoping they understand.

The twins share a look and surely a few thoughts but they both look back to me and nod.

 **Pam's POV**

I have been pacing my master's office for nearly an hour. He gave me short notice to make ready for two more in our lives. Lives, I say! Clothes, cars, accounts, jobs, insurance, and the list goes on. I, of course, am incapable of failure and had trusted humans to complete nearly all that I required during my rest. I have felt his emotions and they have been all over. Mostly he seems to feel excited. I really do not think I can wait another moment!

They are here, I feel him moving closer. The office door opens. My maker pauses only briefly before moving into his office, revealing the pair of angels behind him. They are beautiful.

"Pam, this is Sookie and this is Jason. They are the siblings I told you would be joining us. Sookie and Jason, this is Pam, my only child." There is head nodding all around then my master continues, as if he doesn't smell their delicious scent. "Tonight Sookie and Jason are here to relax, but they will be observing so that they may better suggest where they'd like to work." He turns to them "If your choices turn out well, then you will remain in those positions. I understand that there is much I do not yet know about you two, however if there are positions that are not already in place here that you feel you would be better at and a greater benefit to operations, then make your proposal to me at closing." He rolls his chair back to look at the three of us better "Also, Sookie and I must exchange blood tonight. Jason needs only take a drop or two from me. Pam has prepared the health insurance papers and the required insurance, licensing, and registration information necessary for your vehicles. Mr. Cataliades will meet us here one hour after first dark tomorrow evening to complete your employment contracts, give us word from the Council, complete any other paperwork for our bonding, and to give you the necessary documents for all of your financials. Once our business is concluded with Mr. Cataliades tomorrow evening, Sookie and Pam will plan our pledging/bonding ceremony. After closing tonight, we will all retire to our home. I believe that covers our immediate schedule, any questions?" Eric fired off quickly.

I looked to my new siblings expecting to see them cowering from the enormity of their situation and Eric's full steam ahead style; but they looked anything but intimidated. I am sure there is more to them than he has told me; I will have to be vigilant to get some clues. Eric took everyone's silence as acceptance, and then spoke again.

"Good, then I shall give Jason a few drops of blood, and then Pamela and Jason may go start the night. Sookie and I will exchange in private and join you in a few minutes.

I couldn't help but think, is a few minutes all it is taking these days?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sookie's POV**

I could feel through Jason that Eric's blood was sweet; like nothing he had ever tasted before. Pam and Jason left Eric's office immediately after. I am unsure how to proceed when Eric sits on the couch in his office and beckons me join him. He pulls me onto his lap until I am close enough. I am startled by his abrupt physical affection but I find his embrace comforting.

He situates me so that my back is flush against his muscled chest. His words blow across the back of my neck promising much more than a simple swapping of fluids. "Sookie" he nuzzles into my hair and the side of my neck "you smell and feel amazing" another deep breath in and grovelly exhale that sends shivers down my spine. "I am going to bite into my wrist then bring it to your luscious lips. I want you to take what I offer. Keep taking from me until I say enough. I will bite into your lovely neck just after you begin feeding from me."

"Yes" I jolt out just as he kisses the side of my neck.

His hands and face are everywhere it seems like; cupping, grabbing, rubbing, smoothing, licking, kissing, and scenting. It is too much. I had been unaware he opened his vein until his bloodied wrist appears before my eyes. I latch on, eager to take some part of him inside of me. His sounds of appreciation turn to shouts of ecstasy with the first pull I take. Only moments pass, only moments my entire body will remember forever, and I know that my body is breaching some level of pleasure previously unattained by any person. Just as I feel my body contract, his fangs pierce my neck; my body convulses with the delight of the ripples his bite sends through me and I explode. I scream out my release and his yell joins mine. Eric returns his attention to my neck; he is cleaning and healing his mark and his hands are petting where ever he can reach.

I breathe deeply and center myself for a second. I can feel the hum of Eric's contentment in myself. It is not just in my mind but in my body and heart. I can fully see how we will feel each others pain and pleasure. We are apart of each other now. I do not know how to express my own satisfaction to him so I simply purr "Yummm", lick my lips shamelessly, and smile at him over my shoulder. I am rewarded with a joyous smile and the sound of his laughter. He hugs me tighter to him.

"My sweet Sookie, I have not felt in so long. You, you sweet Sookie, make me feel so much."

We remain cuddled together for only a few minutes. "Come Sookie, we must join Pam and your brother in the bar."

"Wait!" I stop him. I snap my fingers and poof! I now have on jeans, black boots, black tank, and black leather jacket.

"Sookie, that is my outfit." Eric says teasingly.

"I know, I figured if that is what you are wearing then it would be appropriate for the bar!" I kissed him on the cheek then bounded for the door.

 **Eric's POV**

This unique creature delights and surprises me. Her blood is like nothing I have tasted in 1000 years and even her slightest responses arouse me.

Just before we leave my office to join the others she uses her magic to mimic my attire. I am amazed, impressed, aroused, and humored; all by her one action. I am on her heels as she tries to beat me from the room. I catch her around the waist before she gets far and pull her to me. "Lover, let me show you to our bar." I can sense the shiver I give her through the bond and my hold on her. I take her hand and escort her into the bar; I want those present to know she is mine.

All eyes are on us. Multiple fangs descend. A deep growl rumbles from my chest and the force of my presence fills the room. Sookie smiles up at me like I just held the door for her. Despite my ire at the disrespectful appreciation from the vampires present, I can't help but return her lusty smile.

I escort my Sookie to my booth where Pam and Jason await us. "This is our booth, sweet Sookie, you may always sit here in peace. I prefer this booth because it sits alone in the back corner of the bar, just behind and to the left of my throne. This position is easily concealed from anyone entering from either entrance to the bar. You are always welcome to join me on the dais. In fact, I will have a settee perhaps or another throne added so that you may sit and keep me company." She blushes brightly and looks away from the throne area.

Ginger finally notices we were now present in the bar and rushes to bring Pam and I a blood and take care of Sookie and Jason. When she returns with everyone's orders, I introduce her.

"Ginger, I want you to meet two new additions to my nest. This is Sookie and her brother Jason. They will be managing the bar and other businesses with me and Pam; show them the same respect you would the two of us."

"Well that is real nice! Master Eric and Miss Pam are great!" Ginger enthuses.

"Thank you Ginger for your warm welcome, it will be nice working with you." Sookie replies to Ginger but I can see tightness in her face. As soon as Ginger walks away I address this.

"Sweet Sookie, what is wrong?" I have my arm strung across the back of the booth and I let my fingers dance out to brush through her hair.

"Besides the fact that all these bitches are thinking about fucking you; Ginger's brain is like swiss cheese. Full of holes, it is a strange, strange place."

I am utterly stunned! I had never thought of the 'vibe' of the bar, of which I was a key part of and which has been my personal diner for several years, or the state a mind might be in after being glammoured at least 60 times. I failed to prepare properly for Sookie's telepathy.

"Forgive me, it is their pathetic fantasies that make our establishment so profitable. I admit that I am the main attraction but do not judge me too harshly as I noticed you garnered a fair amount of attention yourself when we entered, Lover." I can feel her lust whisper through the bond and the slight scent of her arousal in the air. "As far as Ginger's brain goes, we got her that way, well mostly." She looked at me skeptically. "Really, we have only glammoured her a handful of times, and believe me they were for her benefit. She does not seem to notice much, so she doesn't need to be glammoured much."

We talk for a few hours about everything and nothing. Pam or I would point out our security measures or why we did something or why a certain way. Jason does not say much but I can tell he is communicating with Sookie silently. Pam is taking in every detail that is revealed; I know she is trying to solve their mystery. Sookie stays engaged throughout the conversation. Sookie even entertains us with her gift by sharing the thoughts of some of the patrons. We are having a nice time and my child is smiling, so is Sookie, even Jason is finding it hard not to relax. Sookie's demeanor suddenly changes. Her brows furrow, her eyes dart around, and her jaw tightens. Jason must be tied closely with his sister because his movements mirror hers.

"What is it?" I ask and she looks up at me and a single tear slides down her sun kissed cheek.

"There are some bad people in the parking lot. They wish everyone here harm. They are from some fellowship. Their thoughts are just awful, but do not be afraid Eric, we got your back." She says and nods towards Jason indicating he is part of the 'we'. I am not sure what to say and truly I feel like snickering at the thought that my bad ass self would need the protection of this sweet angel. No I need many other things from her but not her protection.

"Lover, do not worry, they will be dealt with." Pam and I stand to attend to this threat.

Imagine my surprise when Pam and I walk out the back door and are both covered in silver nets and surrounded. The world has a way of quickly showing me my failings such as pride and vanity. I realized that I was in the good graces and presence of a telepath and failed to ask further details because I could not fathom needing the assistance of such a darling. I am even more astounded when the nets disappear, but not as astounded as our attackers! Pam and I had them subdued and locked in the basement in less than five minutes. The four men had a van full of silver weaponry, religious propaganda, and two large wooden crosses.

I return to the bar to check on Jason and Sookie. I notice the vampires in the bar seem agitated and I discover why when I reach our booth. Sookie and Jason sit smiling with a pile of silver nets between them. I can feel that their mischievousness has only begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eric's POV**

Before I had the chance to address the current situation, Andre, walks into my bar. Great! Jason makes a movement with his hand and the nets disappear. I am not sure how Jason and Sookie know who Andre is, but I will find out later. Pam appears at my side and we slide into the booth next to our little magicians.

Andre and his small entourage approach my booth. Andre nods as he gets closer but not nearly enough to pay the respect I am due and neither of them acknowledge Pam. "Andre, what a surprise to see you." I can tell the bastard feels slick at showing up unannounced.

"The queen has Mr. Compton here" a tall, slender, dark haired, brooding vampire steps from the group of three vampires accompanying Andre "working on something very important for her. She wishes him to reside in his ancestral home in Bon Temps while he completes his assignment." They are both hiding something.

"I grant you permission to reside in my area then, at the queen's behest; however, protocols and rules will be followed. All vampires in my area work at Fangtasia two shifts per week in lieu of tribute; I expect no less of you." I can see the polite mask cover his eyes and he responds.

"Absolutely, sheriff that still gives me plenty of time to complete my assignment on time." I can feel amusement from Sookie and Jason but they show no signs of it outwardly. In fact the two of them have been sitting respectfully beside Pam and I throughout this exchange looking at their hands in their laps. I know that they both look human and smell of me, but any supe close enough can tell they are not fully human. They have a scent and an energy about them that says other. Compton continues, staring at my newest nest mates "May I be so bold sheriff as to ask for introductions to your lovely companions?" Jason and Sookie do not respond as if they never heard him speak.

"No you may not but this is my child Pam and she will be your liaison. Come in Tuesday night and she will give you shifts and any other information you require to survive in my area." Compton looks slighted, I could care less.

"Sheriff, I can certainly see why you would not waste pleasantries introducing these beauties to an underling such as Mr. Compton, but I _ **do**_ insist that you follow basic rules of etiquette" he stood there sneering as if his queen or position would stop me from killing him.

"Rules of etiquette indeed Andre." I began with a bored tone. "I suppose it will be out soon enough, you may even give the queen advanced warning, she may already know. This lovely creature is my Bonded and soon to be pledged, Sookie. My Sookie insisted that she has never been anywhere without her twin Jason and so he is now mine as well." Jason and Sookie look up to meet the inquisitive and expectant eyes of Andre and Bill. Even I am shocked by the vibrant blue of their eyes and the radiance they exude, but the intruding vampires both gasp. "Lovelies, this is Andre, the queen's child and second in command." The twins give the standard greeting, a nod in unison and smile identically, then return to their earlier positions. Compton does not appreciate the lack of introduction and speaks out of turn again. "And I am Mr. William Compton. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The douche actually held out his hand to her. I must admit feeling pride that neither of my 'lovelies' reacted to his words. They did not even glance up, as if he had not spoken. He pulled his hand back with barely concealed derision. Andre saved us all from awkward silence.

"The queen has heard nothing of this. When did this take place? What possessed you to bind yourself to some human?"

"The bonding only just occurred this night. The pledging will take place soon; the Council has already been notified. Mr. Cataliades sent copies of both decrees to our majesty. Surely she is aware by now. And _human_ , I would never!" and I laughed a deep belly laugh. Pam, Sookie, and Jason all snickered quietly.

"If they are not human, what the hell are they?" Andre demands, insulted and curious.

"I prefer you not use such language Andre, we are civilized, are we not?" I turn to Sookie and lift her face with a finger under her chin. I lean down and lay a simple sweet kiss on her lips and then slowly pull away from her. Her eyes are lit like blue light bulbs and her gaze is focused on me. "My Sookie prefers to keep that information to herself and I prefer to allow her her mystery." I turn to face Andre once again.

"Now if we are through here, then you may go. I have other duties to attend. Oh and Compton, your poor manners will not go unpunished in the future." I rise from the booth letting my height and presence force them to step back. That first steps turns into several and the rude intruding vampires retreat, presumably back to their queen.

 **Sookie's POV**

I know he now wants to know how and why we did what we did. That is expected though. I mean that is why we did it. Jason had been feeling uncomfortable that some tough, strong, powerful vamp gets invited into our lives and is our boss now. He wanted to pull off some big show of all amazing power and might to show Eric that we are not weak. It took me a bit but I convinced Jason that it would be better to show Eric that we are clever, wise, stealthy, and that we can survive….even rise in this world. We decided to spend our night 'relaxing' at the bar showing off.

"I am assuming you knew of the FOTS drainers through your telepathy. How did you know what was happening and how did you remove the nets?" Eric asked sternly, sitting across his desk from me and Jason in his office.

"Well, my mind is very unique, with my telepathic abilities I can see what is happening around me through other's minds. I could see you through their eyes but not yours; I cannot read most vampires, but some give me impressions, and there are some that are open books. I did hear them with my telepathy though, and I could feel your distress in the bond. Then it was simple to summon the nets to me." Eric looked straight faced but I could feel in our fledgling bond the awe, disbelief, possessiveness, and lust.

"Simple, huh. What of the act with Andre and how did you even know to hide from him and if you saw the drainers why did you not warn me?"

Hide. Hide? HIDE! "Mr. Northman, my brother and I are nearly incapable of hiding or backing away from a fight. We are too capricious and stubborn to submit to another; we simply made a very strategic move in this game of chess that has begun."

"Ooh, ooh, ohhh, let me tell them" Jason interrupted.

 **Jason's POV**

I knew Sookie was right about her plan but I really could not have hoped for better. The evening presented itself with prime opportunities to show our strengths.

"Now about them drainers, we would never have let 'em hurt ya'll but you did not ask for our help. Sis was trying to tell ya and ya'll took off so fast. Sides your kinda runnin this gig and been 'round awhile. Anyway, we intervened when we realized ya'll needed it." Sookie was sitting next to me grinning from ear to ear, so pleased that her scheming had worked beautifully. Pam had joined Eric on his side of the desk and she leaned against the arm of his chair. They both looked shocked; ever see a vamp catching flies?

"We was noticing the other vamps in the club getting uneasy about our pile of silver but we really wanted you to see our haul so we waited for you to get back into the bar. Sis felt and saw the other vamps approaching so I was prepared to make it disappear. She read who they were from their minds and shared the info." Sookie and I both laughed, we couldn't help it. "We knew they was sent by your queen. That beady-eyed one is suppose to be investigating the possibility of fae descendants in the Bon Temps area. Some bad fairy tipped the queen off, he didn't want us, he just don't want Niall having us. Guess that works out since we are with you. I am also guessing the bad fairy won't keep helping her sell blood if he doesn't need her to keep us from Niall. Also, Mr. Beady Eyes is working on some secret database. Andre and he are lovers. Andre wants to use the database to ally with another state. Andre wants Beady-Eyes to find us so the queen will be distracted by us and he can use the distraction to play out his coup." My new vamp family was completely slack jawed now. "Wait it gets better!"

"How, Jason, can it get any better than the information and skills that you have already revealed?" Pam asks me snarkily.

I don't answer I just pull a stick drive and a cell phone from my pocket and sit them on the desk. The vamps are frozen with astonishment; I am guessing they can smell that they are Mr. Beady-Eyes'. Sookie falls out of her chair rocking with laughter. I hope Gran mentioned to them about our emotions and pranks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pam's POV**

My, my, my, my, my. He must have just been born lucky. He never mentioned the part about fae with mind powers and fascinating magical abilities. I had thought these two would just be a lot more work for me but it seems they are good for much more. The look on Compton's face at being ignored by some breathers was very entertaining and I especially liked their theft of his personal and private belongings.

I have been complaining about mainstreaming being boring and this bar lacking any amusement. They changed that quickly. They made us aware of and saved us from drainers, revealed Andre and Bill's love affair, Andre's plot to overthrow his maker the queen, Compton's betrayal of vampire kind, and Sophie Anne's high crime of selling blood. Oh and not to mention discovering members of their own race have been scheming to have them captured by vampires. I really am very excited now.

I am not worried in the least. Eric always seems to come out on top of any situation. It has become very humorous to me to watch his song and dance. He oozes confidence and power like some men sweat and his ability to read people and their intentions is uncanny. He can turn a hostile pack of weres into simpering pups with a few threats and reminders. I can't wait to see how he settles these issues.

As for me, I believe I have found some new friends. Assuming one of them doesn't die!

 **Eric's POV**

Well, they are certainly going to be useful. Adele did not exaggerate when she said I would be thanking her and it has taken less than 24 hours of them in my care to understand what she meant.

I am disgusted by Andre and Bill's relationship but not motivated enough to take any action against them for their choice of lovers. The other issues my darlings discovered need to be addressed. I must warn the council of Sophie Anne's blood offense. I won't mention the fae involvement as it would not benefit me. If she mentions it to the council it will be after our paperwork and ceremonies have cleared and she will be seen as having committed additional offenses. I must also inform them of the dangerous database Compton has been working on. I believe I will tell Sophie Anne that Bill is working with Edgington to take her out. This will put her on guard and it will upset Andre. It will take time for all of these problems to be properly dealt with but I will be sure to inform Cataliades tomorrow night.

I am impressed with Sookie and Jason's overall demeanor. They have suffered great personal tragedy in a very short period of time yet they cleverly found a way to show their strength and value in this alliance. They also are not short on the laughs. I know my child is quite taken with them both. Their abilities are much more than I imagined and I am sure what they showed us only touches the surface.

Pam followed us in her mini van and took the lead in showing them 'our' home. I was especially careful to explain the security measures. I gave them their codes to get through the front gate, the garage, the front door, their suite, and their own rooms. I explained that the house is light tight with special windows but having additional layers of security for all of us is safer in case anyone were to find where we rested and attempted to harm us. I showed them how to access my lair in case of a serious emergency but kept the code for my bedroom to myself. I could tell from their faces that Jason was fascinated with all the security and gadgets and Sookie was pleased with the accommodations as well. She practically jumped up and down when she saw the large pool and hot tub in the large glassed in sun room, with the lighting it is especially gorgeous at night but I have a feeling that Sookie will be enjoying it far more in the day.

It was very late and I did not want to leave her. I escort her to her door but do not hurry to go.

"Sookie, I know that this is all much to adjust to. I understand if you need some time to settle in to your new situation. I am willing to give you time and space. Know though that I await your presence in our bedroom in our lair at the earliest moment you are comfortable. We have begun our bond and I am anxious to finish that. We will be pledged soon. For eternity you are mine and I am eager to begin our marriage." I use the hand I have been holding to pull her closer to me. I tilt her sweet face up to meet my eyes and stroke her blushed cheek with my other hand. "You are magnificent, I can tell, and I have only known you a short time. I cannot wait to get to know you better and I long for you to know me." I kiss her forehead and her warm cheek. I reluctantly pull away and turn to retire to my chambers. I really can not wait for her to come to me.

 **Sookie's POV**

I have to seriously wonder where my Gran met him or learned of him. I want things to start right between us.

"I will stay with you if you let me." I say quietly and somewhat unsure of myself.

"You would lock yourself in, with a monster, away from the light all day?" he asks me skeptically.

"Well, I don't think you're a monster and I would today. Maybe not everyday but I really could sleep the whole day today. Being cocooned sounds rather inviting right now." I whispered the truth.

He has me in his arms and in his lair before I can complete my gasp. "You are so exquisite." He speaks softly and kisses my parted lips. He lets me slide down his body until I stand on my own then he takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom and master bathroom. He leaves me to stand in the door way to the bathroom and he turns different nozzles to start the water and some jets I think. Then he brushes past me and returns with a beautiful white satin nightgown that is sleeveless and form fitting but floor length and a matching white satin robe.

"I thought you might like to relax before retiring for the day lover." I know that my cheeks are burning bright red at his obvious affections.

"Thank you Eric" is all I can manage. How does he do this to me? I feel like an equal on several levels with this man except where romance, love, and intimacy are concerned. This is a part of life that I have never experienced.

He leaves me in the bathroom to clean and contemplate I suppose, and I do. By the time I am scrubbed, washed, shaved, dried, brushed, lotioned, and dressed at least half an hour has passed. When I exit the bathroom Eric is already lying in his massive bed waiting for me. He pulls the covers down on the side opposite him. I slip the robe off and lay it over an oversize chair near the foot of the bed. I slide into bed feeling very nervous but sexier than I have ever felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eric POV**

She is perfection. I want her, all of her. We must complete the bond as soon as possible. I feel even more driven to this end when I view her exit from the bathroom. She approaches our bed shyly and I lift the covers in invitation. She slides in next to me and it is bliss. Her warmth and light remove my eternal chill and where we touch tiny sparks electrify my undead senses.

I pull her to me, keeping eye contact with her, and stroking her gently. "Sookie, it is imperative we complete the bond soon. Tonight we need to accomplish our second exchange. Your blood is divine Lover but I long to taste you in other ways. Your body calls to me. Please say that you trust me with this."

She stares at me with rising lust in her eyes. Her lips quiver and her breathing is heated. "I am drawn to you as well. In truth I have seen you in many dreams. I know I belong with you. I trust you." It was all I needed to hear.

I crushed her to me and assaulted her lips with my own. I slid the pretty sleeping gown off her eager to feel so much of her against me. Her tiny hands roamed my muscular chest and back. Her whispery moans of pleasure drove me. I kissed each inch of her and paid special tribute to her pebbled breasts and swollen clit. I pinched, stroked, licked, and nibbled three orgasms from her before my cock could take no more. I plunged into her breaking her barrier and shaping her to be my own. She did not falter but met my rhythm wildly, her satisfaction soaking us both. Her receptiveness surprised me as did her bite. I bit in to her offered neck at the height of our pleasure and was rewarded with hair dainty fairy fangs piercing me above the heart.

I lay beside her and pull her nearly on top of me. She does not struggle, quite the opposite. She snuggles into me practically purring. My mind is swirling with our combined emotions and thoughts. Wait! Thoughts? I should not be hearing her thoughts; though they are very pleasant at the moment, humming with satiation and affection. I try to send to her my own feelings and thoughts of contentment. She immediately recognizes me in her mind and the connection is lost.

"I am sorry to have upset you Lover. I noticed in my bliss I could not only feel you but hear you. Usually, after three mutual exchanges bonded pairs can feel each other. It is very surprising for us to be so deeply connected after only two exchanges. I feel certain that your unique heritage will bring us many surprises." I continue to hold her and pet her as I speak.

"The connection runs two ways. When I am open to you, you are open to me. Does it not bother you that you will share even your thoughts and secrets with me?" The blush that covers her only makes her more enticing.

"I have committed myself fully to us. You are my future. All that you are is mine as I am yours. Not all that you see in me is agreeable but I will not run from any of it. I suspect it is good this connection is two way then we can discuss our findings if something is upsetting without ever having to voice such concerns." She giggles at my lengthy explanation and I am satisfied that we are over that new discovery. She yawns and relaxes further into me, opening herself to me once again and I allow the dawn to pull me under.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sookie POV**

MMmmmhhm. The sheets are lead against my nipples. My hips are slowly rocking of their own accord. In and out, in and out, a delicious rhythm is waking me. His velvet voice lifts the murky veil and memories of the past few days wash over me stopping at our encounter last night.

"You looked like an angel sleeping. I could not resist your temptations. Even in your sleep you could not resist _me_. Can you feel how wet you are for me?" I can only respond with a moan that vibrates from deep within.

"We are going to complete our bond now, Lover. Open your mouth for me." I comply. He rises up on his knees never faltering in the beautiful cadence his talented fingers strum. He leans over my body and bites viciously into my prone breast. I open my mouth to respond to his attentions and his bleeding wrist is thrust in my mouth.

I could feel with the other exchanges, fine threads connecting us and pulling us together. This is so much more. Steel cables latch themselves around our minds and hearts and crush them together making one. Tiny explosions of light and heat tingle my body and senses. I can see all that he has been and know him all the way to the tiny hidden crevices of his soul. I know he is experiencing the same because I can feel myself open and bared as his essence glides through me. A deep need drives me and I strike at his chest, biting deep; taking his essence and leaving mine.

We lay for what seems an eternity next to each other falling back into ourselves. The throbbing, probing, living connection calms and becomes a low hum. "This is more than I thought it would be _my Eric_ , but how wonderful."

"I do not know if there has ever been another like us but I dare say not. It is useless to say I have never felt anything like this before, because who has but you and I just now. We must get moving though, Mr. Cataliades will be at the bar soon. I am very eager to receive the council's response and discover their reaction to Sophie Ann and her child but we need Mr. Cataliades to file all the appropriate paperwork so we are protected from any backlash." he informs me with so much emotion.

After some very distracted preparations we emerge from the bedroom to find Pam and Jason waiting for us in the kitchen. Jason had breakfast ready and started talking like this is nothing new. He told us about the weather and sport scores while Pam sat quietly grinning and staring.

Finally her musings could not be contained and she burst. "You two have completed the bond. I can feel it and sense it. I can feel through the bond with my master that he has another bond, it hums with life. You two have a slight glow about you and the closer you are to each other the brighter it is. And Eric you smell slightly of fae." Pam rambled on. Eric moved his shirt to the side to reveal a bite mark that practically glowed with magic.

"Yeah, I noticed that too; your light will probably fade, like our light did after we reached maturity but the glow of the bite mark will not." Jason spoke off handedly but wisely.

Eric and I looked at each other. We had not noticed this. What else did we not notice? We will have to investigate further into our changes. We came to this conclusion together, silently, while staring across at each other. We both realized what we were doing at the same time and gasped. We both put our hands to our mouths in disbelief at our mirrored actions only to notice once again that we were acting as one.

"Lover, it appears we are _very_ tightly bound" he grinned lasciviously "I am eager to find just how bound we are and all the many delightful ways. However, we can not show others our secrets. They will use them against us. Do you think you can show me how to block and unblock our connection? Or just dim it really; I do not think we could bare a complete loss."

I close my eyes and concentrate for a moment. I dim our connection so that I can feel him and our connection is open so we only need call to each other to get our thoughts through; like closing a screen door but leaving the storm door open. I open my eyes and Eric is smiling. I really like his smile. I doubted most of my life that I would ever be with a man so completely. My Gran wanted more than protection for me….happiness perhaps.

"I can give you the basics on shielding but it takes time and practice to develop them; to be able to maintain them for any length of time or to control the depth and volume. We will have lots to work with at the bar, we should practice there.

It did not take us long to arrive at Fangtasia and Mr. Cataliades was waiting. We convened in Eric's office.

"Before we get started Mr. Cataliades there is some information I need to impart and I desire you to take the appropriate actions and make the appropriate communications." Eric warned.

"Oh course, now what do we need to discuss?" the demon asked non-plussed.

"It has come to our attention that Queen Sophie Anne Le Clerq has been selling her blood through a terrorist fairy. Apparently there is a faction of fairies that wish to eliminate _our fairies_ to cause Niall suffering and to ensure he does not have the benefit of their talents. Sophie Anne promised to locate the girl for a fee and for the profits from them selling her blood. Her child, Andre is aware and is weaving his own deceptions to attempt a take over. He is also cavorting with William Compton who is also a betrayer and has dealings with another monarch creating a database of supes." Eric places the cell phone and zip drive on the table. "They were here last night, Desmond, and they took an interest in Jason and especially Sookie. I will not allow them to interfere with my notions. Please file the reports, call the members of the council, do what must be done. I will give justice a head start. If, however, I feel my bonded and soon pledged are in any danger I will leave no one alive."

The demon cleared his throat and color returned to his face. The four of us present for Eric's declaration _felt_ the truth in his words and rage below the surface. "Absolutely Eric. She has been on shaky ground since her most recent child went on a rampage. She is young and ill suited to rulership. The council will not allow her blood offense to pass. I believe though that they will be interested in learning more about this database. I shall make sure the right person gets this evidence. You have my word. I will contact them and let you know their reaction by dawn."

"Thank you. I trust you and will let the authority handle this, _for now_." Eric gently reminded.

"The council was very surprised to hear of your requests." the lawyer said with a smile. "They knew more than anticipated. It seems, Niall informed the council of your existence and unique heritage when he joined the council." He spoke looking at Sookie. "He did what he could, using his position to ensure your safety but from afar as were Fintan's wishes. Protection was part of his agreement for the fae to participate in the council; the council agreed to help protect Niall's people in this realm. In any case, The Ancient Pythoness has agreed to perform your pledging ceremony at the royal compound in New Orleans two nights from now. They also had me re-write a few items in the contract…." The lawyer was cut off.

"What, do you mean changed?" Eric balked.

"They had me re-write the contract then they approved it; we only need your signatures. You may look over it again now. Sookie is the heir to two supernatural thrones." The mouths dropping did not deter the demon. "The reason bad fairy factions are after you is because you are Niall's last living heir. Dermot perished less than a year ago in battle and you already know of Fintan's passing. Niall has wished to come to you but did not want to draw attention. In any case, Dermott had no children and Fintan's children have passed, leaving only you and Jason. Jason's spark is too small to rule Faery. As for the _Other_ title, I know very little except that there are very few of your people left in existence and you are the only one left in the only royal line. I do not believe there is a throne to claim as no one knows how to get to _Other_ anymore, never the less you are the _Other_ queen. What all this means is that you Eric are a sheriff and she is a queen twice over; you will be bonding to her majesty Sookie Adele Stackhouse Brigant queen of quite a lot. Technically, you are _hers_." The demon ended his diatribe with an enormous grin. Almost as big as the one I was sporting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Eric POV**

To say the developments of this evening were amazing would be a huge understatement. As, I watch my bonded, from my throne at Fangtasia, dancing with her brother and my child I cannot get over my awe.

We have been awaiting further word from the demon on the council's reaction. I am sure we will survive this but I am anxious of the outcome. My eyes have never left her form and now she turns and her eyes lock with mine. She glides toward me but it is as if she floats. She climbs into my lap and all my emotions melt into only love and contentment.

My phone rings in my pocket breaking the spell. I pull it from my pocket and zip to my office with Sookie in my other arm.

"Northman."

"Varying reactions but it is safe to say she is not long for this world. She will be informed of her child's treachery and ordered to bring him before the council without telling him exactly why he is there. She will be allowed to fabricate whatever lie will work. It will be what I believe the humans call a three for one special. The other one will be there also as he will be subpoenaed as a witness but he will not know what case he is a witness for. All three will be dealt with. You will receive a summons for this hearing. Be there with your family." Cataliades spoke quickly and ended the call. Though he knew both he and the demon were using secured lines he appreciated the lawyer's caution.

By the time I was finished with the call, Pam and Jason had joined Sookie and I in the office. Their expectant looks made known their questions. "They will all be dealt with and in the same night. We will receive an invitation to the hearing. I expect it will be very soon so let us make our preparations. Pamela, put Chow and Thalia in charge of Fangtasia. Tell them we will be vacationing with our new nest for a few weeks. Then have us prepared to leave at a moments notice. Assign Clancy to watch Compton; I want to be aware of all his movements complete the necessary arrangements for our pledging ceremony with Sookie."

 **Eric POV**

We did not have to wait long. There was a message from the council when I rose the next night. A limo would be meeting my entourage and I at Fangtasia at exactly midnight to escort us to the proceedings. Pam sorted out our area vampires and I put a few friends on notice. The apprehension crackled between all of us but we were ready for any eventuality.

We all arrived at Fangtasia looking smashing but Sookie looked like the queen she is. We do not have to wait long as the limo arrives promptly. We are whisked away; our travel is less than one hour. The council must have assembled close by to be near during this crisis. We are escorted by four were guards to the entrance of what looks to be a five story office building. A petite female were leads us from there to an elevator. She explains we will be in the council's presence when we exit the elevator.

The elevator goes down two floors and the doors glide open. Jason and Pam exit first followed by Sookie and I. Pam and Jason separate as we approach behind them so that Sookie and I are now in the center of our row. We bow together; Sookie and I give more of a deep nod while Jason and Pam bow at the waist.

The members of the council are evenly spread across a long carved wooden table. There are nine members; the Ancient Pythoness is seated at the center and is presumably the supernatural tie breaker. Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae is seated next to Gorzilgon, honored warrior of the Dae, Eavilyra The Old Crone, Evan Halston, Were Chief of Northeastern America, Salidas Shifter Queen of Northern America, Builrix the Only Other, Merrick Vampire Elder, and Fusuri Emissary of the Elements. I know who each of these creatures is but I was never aware of their status as council members. I am glad now, that to my recollection, my interactions with each of them have been positive.

The Ancient Pythoness addresses us. "Queen Sookie, we won't bother with last names, they change so often. Thank you for acquiescing to our request, it is most appreciated. Matters concerning you and yours are very important but if you could be so patient as to wait throughout the following proceedings, I am sure many of your interests will be addressed." I am a little put off that the AP does not even look at me but addresses my bonded only. Sookie is nothing but polite, of course.

"Of course, your grace; we are humbled by the council's swift response to our inquiries and interests. It would be our pleasure to await your further attentions." Several council members chuckle at my lover's demure yet sincere response that did not lack veiled understanding. The AP grinned like a mad woman at her response.

"Indeed my queen, please be seated." The AP pointed to a grouping of comfortable chairs placed on a large area rug turned to face center stage if you will. There is a coffee table with a variety of beverages and finger foods. It seems my bonded makes others want to use their best manners in her presence. We get settled in our little area and are rewarded shortly with the appearance of William Compton. He does not notice our presence at first. He enters rather quickly and bows even quicker. He begins speaking before he is even addressed. "Your graces, allow me to inform you of…"His sense of smell finally caught up with his sense of self preservation. He notices my nest and stops speaking to the council and begins shouting at me.

"Just what the hell are you doing here? Our queen will hear of this! Are you here spreading lies or perhaps it is committing treason." He turns to face the council again. "Your graces should be glad…." He got no further; two of the council guards had stepped forward and silvered and gagged him.

The Acient Pythoness spoke with no small amount of amusement obvious in her voice. "Now that is better. I see you know my esteemed guests but let me introduce you formally. Mr. William Compton this is Sookie Brigant Illiitheeriy Stackhouse, Queen of Other, and heir to the Fae throne. I am sure you already know her bonded royal consort and chosen king, Eric the Northman as well as his child Pamela Ravenscroft. The other gentleman is Jason Brigant Illiitheeriy Stackhouse, Prince of Other and Faery, brother to the queen. Too often formal pleasantries such as proper introductions are skipped over." She grinned maliciously and looked to the council members on each of her sides. "It has come to the attention of the council that you have committed several crimes against supernaturals and your regents. If I understand correctly you have been working on a database that would put all of our kind at risk, you have been working with a regent's child in an attempt to overthrow said regent, and you have illegally pledged your loyalty to multiple regents. All of your handlings are quickly developing into a war. The evidence against you is great and has already been looked at. Not one member of this council wished to plead for your life. I believe that says something about an immortal that after several hundred years on this planet you have not formed an impression or connection with any of its oldest members. You are sentenced to final death. Guards please remove him to a holding cell and bring in Andre."

The members of the council whispered to each other. No one addressed our little group, again. Andre and surprisingly Sophie Anne were both dragged in. "They both tried to run your graces." explained the guards, in unison, before they shackled the two wayward vampires to a silver manacle in the center of the floor.

Merrick addresses the agitated vampire prisoners. "Did you two children think we would not find out? Did you really believe we have risen to our positions through luck? We know your crimes and I am embarrassed. Sophie Anne you are five hundred years old, to say that you are old enough to know better is a vast understatement. You have been so caught up in your own misdeeds that you haven't noticed those of your progeny. He has been conspiring with William Compton against you. Your child wished to take your position and your head. This council will save him the trouble of conquering you and we will save you the trouble of retribution. You are both sentenced to the true death. Guards take them!" she shouts before falling into a brooding silence.

The silence that followed their removal is overwhelming. It becomes down right uncomfortable when the silence continues with the full attention of the council directed at our family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sookie POV**

We stood to meet our fate.

"While this council's goal has always been the protection, cooperation and unification of all supernatural species; we only hoped a pair such as your selves would come to us. You are the culmination of our work. We honor you with the position of King and Queen of Louisiana. We wish you to rule side by side as equals. We hope a crown that represents more than vampire interests will make other races feel comfortable with your leadership and rule. If more unions were formed of blind love such as yours there would be little need of a council; all supernaturals could be confident their interests were a concern to their monarchs. Can you do this for us? Can you do this for all of supernatural kind? Can you be a model from which we can learn and copy?" The AP asked in all seriousness.

How does one respond to such a request? Tears fell silently from my eyes as I stepped from the carpet that held my nearest and dearest. Eric's confidence, pride, and resolve in the bond informed me how he felt. I looked to the council with grace and poise and spoke while my silent tears fell. "I am honored to have the trust and faith of this wise council. I never aspired to such a position but the moment your words reached my ears, hope resonated within my heart at the compassion and fairness I might be able to impart. I am overjoyed this is a 'couples' position because I do not think I could do this with out my other half at my side. We accept your graciousness and will endeavor to deserve the crowns you have bestowed." I bowed low to them as did my family, then I returned to Eric's side.

Merrick looked to us but her words were more for Eric and Pam. "Viking, I am proud of you. So many of our kind see emotion and attachment as weakness, they see cooperation as defeat, they see the other races as beneath them, and so few ever realize where one would be without the other. I have watched you for a long time and have always been pleased with your aplomb. I have never known you to be cruel for sport but your impartiality and firmness are honored by many. You will need these skills in the years ahead. You are not alone, though you are once again a pioneer for your kind; you have my blessing and the backing of this council. You have our full cooperation and influence at your disposal to ensure a smoother transition. An edict will be declared post haste as to you and your wife's new monarchy, our stance on your rule, and our low threshold for interference. You are leading us into a new era, take us somewhere great." I could feel how moved Eric was by her words. He bowed low to her as did the rest of us, and then thanked her.

Builrix the Only Other cleared his throat deeply and addressed me. I have been curious about him since arriving and learning his name and title. "A very long time ago it was realized that our numbers were depleting very rapidly as more of us met our demise in this realm. Our kind is tough as steel in many ways but so soft in others. Our rulers decided that we must return to our own realm. The few that remained in this realm all perished. Several years passed when our Queen looked upon this realm again. Her heart broke. This realm was so full of hatred, violence, and anger. She dreamt it was the others fault. The absence of our insight, compassion, tolerance, and love allowed the negative aspects of humanity to spread rampant. She wished us to try and reclaim the balance of this world, to sow the seeds of goodness and to spread compassion. She wished us to return here but our numbers looked hardly better than they had before we had left. In her infinite wisdom she decided that one of us would go forth and one would always be in this realm, their endeavors not complete until another Other arrives. She believed that one Other could make a vast difference; that one Other could balance all the wrong in this world. I have done many things with my time in this realm to carry forth her wishes, now it is time for you to carry them forth. My queen passed some years ago the last of our monarchy; I was told you would be the next Other to arrive. A single flame shines like a beacon in the dark, bringing hope to many. Never forget this, one Other is enough." He stood and bowed low to me. "My queen." His words were no sooner spoken and he disappeared in a flash of light.

The Ancient Pythoness did not have the decency to look saddened even and turned to me once again. "It seems we have an opening on the council as well. I'll see you the third Monday of every month. I'll have one of my handmaidens e-mail you the specifics." One of her handmaidens helped her from her chair and she left the room cackling like a mad woman. Hmpf, I don't think it is that funny!


End file.
